Rule of Lifes
3. if you have to sit next to a little brother eating spaghetti, you better wear a raincoat 4. if you really want to hide your baby brother, change his diaper first 5. Not everyone can wear red, especially when you're pink. 6. Even when little brothers are being quiet they can still find a way to bother you. 7. Whatever the question, Costumes are always a good answer. 8. Never miss a very important party 12. Sometimes other people's idea of fun is very different from your own. 14. if you wake up your baby brother up from a nap, sometimes he'll get upset, and sometimes your mother will too. 19. Sometimes you just have to use your big voice. 21. Little brothers don't know anything about being a mommy. 24. If you have a pet that never, ever, ever moves, watch out 'cause one day he will. 25. Just because it's called a veggie loaf, it doesn't mean it can't be something more exciting, like a veggie castle. 27. One good thing about little brothers: something they get how funny you are. 28. I know this is hard to believe, but more of something isn't always better. 30. Just because your brother eats a wild animal doesn't mean he is one. 31. Most people think animals don't talk, but they do, they just talk very quietly. 33. Baby brothers are cute, but they don't always know what there talking about. 34. Sometimes your lucky tights are luckier that you thought 36. If you're stuck being Cow Number 2 it's good to have a moon to jump over 38. Just because a dog looks cute in a nurse's hat doesn't mean he's a very good nurse. 41. What's the point of bringing kids to work if they can help? 42. If it weren't for mothers, little brothers would be very stinky. 44. Sometimes Children know better than their parent, but we never tell them. 46. Walking up things is harder than walking down them, but the view is beautiful. 47. School glue has many uses. 48. If you really really want something, it helps use triple please. 49. Little brothers always wants the same things you want. 50. Being a flying reindeer takes a lot of energy, so it's good to feed them vegetables. 51. If your mom is having a baby and she asks you weather you want a brother or a sister, that does not mean you're really gonna get the kind you ask for. 52. Never seat your customers under an angry squirrel with acorns, unless they insist. 53. When playing a cowbell, never underestimate the importance of enthusiasm. 54, Mothers know lots of things, but only grandmothers really know how to pack for a vacation. 55. If the teacher says "no" to a sea lion or an elephant, a tiger is probably out of the question. 56, If you want to have a dog walking business it's better to just stick to walking dogs. 58. When you walk dogs, it is better if you only walk dogs. 65. for some reason, headbands make you feel faster. 68. If you build a really big solar system, make sure you have a really big bedroom door. 74. A crying baby is not always a bad thing. 88. A while can be a very, very, very long time when you're 6¾. 100. Red is the very best color for absolutely, positively everything. 110. it's important to use fancy French words when you talk about ballet. 111. No matter what planet your brother is from, he still going to have bad manners. 114. Be nice to your toy and stuffed animals, because one day they may end up helping your best friend. 129. A little appreciation goes a long way. 147. Most of a time, little brothers ask silly question and sometimes they ask really good ones. 312. Even a plain old peanut and butter jelly sandwich tastes special when you pull a really good trick on your little bother. 472. Everyday is a good day to play dress up. Category:Olivia Wiki